Over You
by Zaratan
Summary: What if Ron HADN'T lost that 99 million dollars? Songfic to the song Over You by Daughtry.


I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. The song Over You is owned by Daughtry.

Simple premise to this songfic… what if Ron never lost all that 99 million dollars? Italics indicate flashback, italics in bold indicate song lyrics.

Oh, and don't forget this songfic when it comes time to placing your votes for Best Songfic at the Fannies this year!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Over You**

**_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house._**

Ron knelt on the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. In his mind, his life was over. Years with her, over just like that, and he didn't understand how this could have happened. He thought he had done everything he could think of to make her happy, and for so long, it had seemed she was. He had changed who he was when she wanted him to. When she wanted something, he bought it for her. He denied her nothing, he lived for her.

_**What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**_

The words she'd said to him, as she was walking out the door, would hurt him forever, or at least it felt that way.

_"Do you really think I could ever love a loser like you? You were nothing more than a barely acceptable piggy bank until I found something better. If you thought I married you for anything other than your money, you're an even bigger loser than I thought."_

_"But… but Bonnie… I love you!"_

_"Love?" The look on her face, the scorn and derision, was too much for Ron as he fell to his knees. "I wouldn't love you if you were the last man on earth. I still get sick at the thought of you touching me. It's gonna take weeks to scrub the smell of loser off of me. Thank God I made sure to take as much of your money as possible, so I can enjoy myself now that I'm free of you!"_

Ron hadn't moved since she'd said that, and that was hours ago. He didn't have the strength or the will to move, even as his muscles cramped and screamed at him to move. It just didn't matter anymore.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.**_

He didn't know why he didn't see it coming. He'd known what Bonnie was like in high school, but after he had gotten his first royalty cheque, she had changed. She had never been anything but nice to him. They had dated all through high school, and he never once thought she wasn't feeling the same thing for him that he was feeling for her. When Ron had proposed, Bonnie seemed like the happiest woman on the planet. At their wedding, she had been radiant, all smiles and giggles. Never had he thought she could be faking it, it just didn't seem possible.

But he should have taken the warnings more seriously. Though his parents loved her, being Jewish and nothing but nice to them, everyone else had tried to warn him. Monique, Felix, the Possibles… Kim. She had warned him several times, and it had even gotten to the point where he had gotten angry with her, to the point it had almost threatened their friendship. But in the end, she had decided to stand by him and keep her reservations to herself. How he wished he had listened to her.

**_I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._**

Kim turned her key in the lock, concerned. She had called a couple hours before, but there was never any answer. She had called every half hour after that, with no luck. After checking with Wade that Ron was indeed home, she had come, hoping that everything was all right.

But as she stepped into the darkened home and saw the figure kneeling in the shadows, head bowed, shoulders slumped, she knew that things definitely weren't right. She ran to him, falling to the floor in front of him, one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping his chin, lifting his face to meet hers. "Ron, what happened?"

Ron's tear streaked face was dry, long having run out of tears, though his eyes held all the pain and sorrow Kim though was possible to see in a single human being. "Bonnie… she… she left…"

Kim wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, as a new round of sobs broke free, and Ron clutched to her desperately, as if afraid she would leave him as well. For the next hour, Kim just held him close, whispering to him, consoling him, and just helping her best friend through the worst day of his life.

**_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say._**

"And… and she had already packed all her stuff up, and she… she had a fire in the fireplace… our wedding pictures… everything that… that…"

Anne Possible wrapped an arm around the young man that was almost like another son to her as he started to cry again. Three days he had been like this, and Anne didn't know what to do. He had been staying with them since the 'incident' as everyone was calling it, and despite her husband's mild protests, he had been staying in the same room as Kim. Despite the fact that she was twenty-two and an adult, he still had that protective streak within him. But even he had no problem when he realized it was the only thing that allowed Ron to sleep, and there wouldn't be anything going on.

_**And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**_

Anne just wished the trait that made Ron what he was wasn't what had led him on this path of pain and misery. Ron was sweet, he was almost innocent, and he loved with all his heart. He would do anything for anyone, and Bonnie had swooped right in to exploit that.

Bonnie had torn his heart out, that was for sure, but she knew he would recover, in time anyways. Ron simply had too big a heart to be destroyed by this, especially considering who he had behind him.

Of course, Anne had another hope, one she had thought lost when Bonnie had sunk her claws into him. He was hurt now, but when he was better, she knew he'd have to open that heart to someone. And Anne knew one young woman who had been hiding her feelings for a certain blond-haired goof for quite some time. Maybe, just maybe, things might work out for the best after this.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

"And that should settle everything."

Kim glared at the sleazy lawyer that Bonnie had hired to handle the divorce. He had pulled every dirty trick in the book to weasel every single dollar out of Ron that he could, all with Bonnie's encouragement. The fact that she herself had siphoned off millions from his accounts, sending them overseas where the lawyers couldn't touch it, didn't even get a mention by the time the snake was done.

But Kim reserved the majority of her hate for Bonnie, who hadn't even had the class to show up even once and face Ron after what she had done to him. Instead, she was down in the Caribbean somewhere, living it up on Ron's money.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.**_

It had taken six months, but the divorce was finally over with. The final paperwork had been submitted and signed, and the hardest moment in Ron's life was finally over.

It still hurt to see that final paperwork delivered into his hands, but Ron didn't have any tears to shed. The sadness and grief at losing her had long given way to anger, an anger Ron had never felt before in his entire life. But even that was fading like a distant memory thanks to Kim. If it hadn't been for her, he didn't know what he would have done.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.**_

"Come on Ron, we're going out to dinner."

"KP, I just got the divorce papers back. I don't think I want to go out tonight."

Kim just smiled at him, that simple smile that kept Ron going through so many months. "Ron, I think this is the perfect time. It's the start of your new life, and you have to start it off right."

Ron argued with her for a few minutes more, but she just gave him that smile, and when he kept insisting, she gave him the pout, which ended his argument right then and there. Even as adults, he never could resist her pout.

_**I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

"To new beginnings."

Ron picked up his glass and toasted with her. "To new beginnings."

They took a sip together, Kim smiling a strange smile at him the whole time. After several hours of this, Ron had finally had enough. "Okay KP, what's with all this talk of new beginnings and all that. I mean sure, I guess it's good to finally have the whole thing with Bonnie over with, but it's not all that big a deal. It's just the final piece of paper."

Kim put down her glass and reached across the table to take hold of Ron's hands. "Ron… there's something I've wanted to tell you for so long, but by the time I realized how I felt, you were happy with Bonnie, and I didn't want to get in the way if that's how you really felt. That's why this final piece of paper is so important."

Ron felt a bit uneasy. He thought he knew what she was saying, but he had to make sure. "KP… Kim… what are you talking about?"

"Ron… I love you."

_**I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.**_

"KP… you… you love me?"

"Ron, I've been in love with you for years. I wanted so much to tell you, but like I said, you were with Bonnie when I realized how I felt. But now that the divorce is finally over… I just can't go another day without telling you just how much you mean to me."

Kim was looking deep into his eyes, and he could see the love there, and for the first time realized just how long that look had been in her eyes. Ron rose from his seat, still holding her hands, and knelt down in front of her, looking up into her beautiful face. "KP… I don't think I would have survived if it wasn't for you. But more importantly, you've stayed with me all these years. We've been best friends for so long… you're like the other half of me. Even when I was with Bonnie, I needed you so much. Kimberly Anne Possible… I love you too."

With tears in her eyes, Kim threw herself into Ron's arms, and the two engaged in the most soul-searing kiss of their entire lives, even as the rest of the restaurant cheered them on. For the first time in a long time, Ron felt as if all was right in the world.

_**Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.  
**_------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, this won't make my Ron/Bon fans happy, but it should make my K/R fans happy. Remember this story when it comes time to make your Fannie votes for Best Songfic.


End file.
